


Untitled

by ultradaniblonde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brat, F/M, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: Your dad makes a generous donation to the boys' volleyball club. You have your eyes on Kyoutani.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Untitled

“We are incredibly grateful for your generous donation,” Coach Irihata states as the team bows deeply to you and your father. Sweaty and tired, you are certain they just want to head home after such a grueling practice. You resist the urge to roll your eyes when Irihata drones, “With the funds we will be able to purchase new uniforms and a new bus,” continuing his praise.

You glance over at the players who are likely wondering why your father donated an obscene amount of money to the boys’ volleyball club. If the clenched jaw of their baby-faced captain is any indication, they likely think you have a younger brother angling for a starting position. It’s no secret your family is rich, really rich, and although the donation was simply the result of a seemingly innocent suggestion to your easily manipulated father, you are happy to let the team draw their own conclusions. 

Scanning the row of players, your eyes brighten when they fall on the short-cropped blonde hair wing spiker with a murderous scowl. You meet his piercing gaze refusing to look away and when his eyes slowly drag over your school uniform, you consider it a victory.

X

It’s the first game of the season and Aoba Johsai crushes Date Tech. The team finds an impressive rhythm and performs as if they have been playing together for years, particularly the team’s setter and ace. The two teams thank the crowd and most of your classmates file out of the gym, but you continue to lean against the handrail watching.

You are surprised their boyish captain can still yell at the team to stretch considering he spent the entire game shouting. The team takes down the net, sweeps the floor and packs up their gear before heading to change. Making your way towards the locker room, you note clusters of players leaving and lean against the wall folding your arms over your chest. The door to the locker room slams echoing in the cavernous space when at last their captain exits you know there is only one player left. The recipient of their innocent looking captain’s distrustful frown, you wink at him as he rushes off.

Within seconds Kyoutani emerges with his bag slung across his back. Despite the win, he wears the same hostile expression and is unsurprised to see you. At 178 centimeters he towers over you, but your eyes flicker over him. “Do you like the jerseys?” you ask pushing yourself off the wall, walking alongside him. Seconds pass in silence and you prod, “Not very chatty, are you?” with a sarcastic eye roll.

Without warning Kyoutani grabs your wrist stopping you in your tracks. “You are just a daddy’s girl throwing your money around because you can,” he growls. Your eyes glimmer fiercely, and you step closer to him. Despite your slight frame, your closeness is overwhelming and his skin prickles as you invade his personal space slowly bringing your lips to the shell of his ear.

“You are right,” you whisper your warm breath tickling his ear. “I am very spoiled, and I bet you taste expensive,” you purr before blowing on his ear and then wrenching your arm from his grip.

Listening intently, a smirk pulls at your lips at the sound of Kyoutani swearing under his breath and scrambling to catch up with you.


End file.
